Dark Magician: The Chronicles of Kyon Sakura
by TTY7
Summary: In all the history of the Magical Girls, there has only been one Magician. He lives in the present day, within the city of Mitikihara. Kyon Sakura is his name and this is the tale of his journey. Toward what end...only time will tell. Kyoko gender-bend story. Somewhat AU.


A/N: Hey everyone on fanfiction! I hope you guys are having a great day so far! As you probably guessed from the summary, this is a gender bent story...well only one character is gender bent, but you get the idea. Today we tell the story of Kyon Sakura the male version of Kyoko Sakura. The placement of this story is about...a day before Mami dies. (Yeah, probably should have put a spoiler warning there but oh well.) This is somewhat AU given the fact that Kyoko is a guy in this story, so of course many of the events that took place in the anime are going to be altered. Hope you enjoy the first chapter. It's my first time writing for Madoka Magica so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Madoka Magica. Please support the official release.

Warning: Since this is a pilot chapter...my updates for this will be a little slow. (I have ten other stories I'm writing at once right now, so going back and forth is a little difficult. I probably shouldn't have posted this one but...well my 20th birthday is tomorrow . (May 1st) I had to post something in celebration, so this first chapter is what you get. And the best birthday present ever would be to have at least five reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Days of Kyon Sakura

_Every night the fire burns, turning to ash all things of value. The screams echo, freezing blood in the veins of those who look on in sorrow, unable to move or even breathe as the weight of guilt descends. The pressure of it is nearly backbreaking. It tears through skin and bone, stabbing at the heart without mercy. _

_Outwardly the one who stands amist the flames tearing through the church looks nonchalant. Dark amber eyes made crimson in the light of the flames stare at the lone figure inside the church, burning alive. _

_Inside, the lonely soul weeps, knowing the cause of this madness spawned from a wish made without thinking it through completely. The lone figure in the night staring at the burning church only wished for people to listen to the words of wisdom, to see the truth._

_Perhaps someone would have listened of their own free will if not for a meddler wielding magic powers or if the man burning the church hadn't discovered the secret to his success within his own home._

_But what could have been makes little difference in the wake of the dark night illuminated by harsh flames and painted with blood. _

_The dark amber eyes continue to watch in silence as the man inside the church screams out one last time, cursing the birth of his demon son. The figure turns away as the fire finally consumes the man. An empty smile tugs at the boy's lips as he pulls the hood of his turquoise blue hoodie over his head of somewhat spiky short locks of red hair. With teeth bared he lets out a hollow, bitter laugh. The sound echoed into the night as the fire began to die..._

* * *

Kyon Sakura woke up with a start, cursing his bad luck as he rose from under the covers of his bed. He could hear the blaring sound of an alarm clock ringing in the apartment above him. In the last thirty minutes the alarm clock had gone off three times but the lazy neighbor still hadn't bothered to completely shut the stupid thing off. Sure, he (or she) had hit the snooze button to temporarily stop the noise, but every ten minutes it would go off again forcing the would be snoozing red-head wide awake.

This wouldn't have been a problem if these were nice apartments with thick, sound proof walls. Unfortunately for Kyon, the walls were practically paper-thin. Noise filtered in and out of the apartments continuously. Nothing was ever quiet.

Groaning, Kyon rose into a sitting position on his bed, his dark amber eyes scanning the messy room for something to eat. He frowned when he noted that his food supply stashed in the corner of the room was running low.

"Looks like I'll have to go out today," he muttered while rubbing the top of his unruly red hair with his right hand. After another groan of exhaustion he planted his feet on the carpeted floor, simultaneously reaching for the black t-shirt lying next to a package of pocky sticks by his bare feet. The alarm clock from upstairs blared yet again as he pulled the shirt over his head.

For a moment, Kyon was seriously tempted to march up the stairs, ram the door to his neighbor's apartment down, and mash the annoying device into pieces. However, the grumbling in his hollow stomach ended up winning out as he silently crept across the room, carrying the small package of pocky sticks with him.

A few seconds later he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, ripping through a few packages of jerky and a bag of pickle flavored chips. Kyon was a bigger fan of sweets than salty foods, but given the circumstances he couldn't afford to be picky or wasteful. He learned at a young age to never take food for granted. He learned not to take shelter for granted either, for he often had to move from place to place, never knowing exactly where the path called life was leading him, only that he had to keep moving.

Because while he would love to simply live out his days however he wished, he still had to hold up his end of a deal made with the devil. He wasn't done paying the price for his actions yet and deep down he already knew the payments would never stop...not for as long as he lived.

Despite this knowledge locked away deep inside, Kyon smiled and ate as much junk food his stomach could hold before wiping his mouth with the corner of his sleeve. Once he was done he threw on a pair of jeans, his favorite turquoise zip-up hoodie, and a pair of worn out black tennis shoes. He he could take a shower once he got back.

As he opened the door he heard loud shouts from down the hall. He didn't bother to question the sound, knowing that it was probably one of his neighbors yelling about how drafty the place was yet again. Kyon didn't want to stick around to hear the familiar rant. There were few things the teen couldn't tolerate and one of them just happened to be boisterous complaints from people far more blessed than he was. Sure these apartments were shabby but it was a place to live. The loud neighbor should be happy with that. Kyon certainly was because he had known times without shelter of any kind. He knew what it meant to travel the streets alone at night, looking for a place of rest and finding none. It didn't help that danger followed him no matter where he went. Not that he ran away from it to begin with. Because of his deal with the devil, it was his job to seek danger on a daily basis. It couldn't be helped.

Outside the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky, making the metallic structures of Mitakihara glisten. With a stick of pocky in his mouth, Kyon stepped out of the building, coming to a halt at the edge of the street where the shadows of the apartment complex behind him ended.

"_I've only been back to this town for two days and already I want to move on to somewhere else,_" he thought while shoving his hands into his pockets. "_If only I'd had the chance to nail the witch before it escaped, I could have avoided coming back here, but alas witches love to travel. Yay for me."_

Slowly chewing at the end of the pocky stuck between his fang-like teeth, he walked into the light, knowing that the witch presence he felt nearby was only a familiar and not the full-fledged witch he was looking for. Only a slight twinge of guilt pricked him when he thought of the people who were going to die today thanks to the familiar he was allowing to live but then threw the thought out of his mind. He had already tried fighting for the sake of justice. He held no thought towards justice anymore. He only wished for peace of mind and food to fill his stomach on a day-to-day basis. For the last few years, he could only accomplish the latter.

The air was humid, not unbearably so, but enough for sweat to gather on the boy's brow. The people that crowded around him as he neared the downtown area made it warmer, but Kyon didn't mind. After all, he was out here for the sake of pick pocketing the unsuspecting towns people anyway and he did just that as the crowds became more cramped. He caught the murmurs of people chatting away on their phones while others spoke with friends. Some were texting, others staring vacantly toward the other end of the street, waiting for the sign to change so they could walk across the street and get to wherever it was they needed to go. None of these people were particularly observant at the moment and with Kyon's added abilities...well he was able to get enough cash to completely pay the slightly overdue rent at the apartment he was currently staying at.

His next stop was the outdoor market a few blocks away from the school district. He pick-pocketed a few people while he was on his way, taking a couple of extra bills before calling out to the persons he stole from, claiming they had dropped it. He could only do this once or twice in the same area and could only take a unnoticeable amount of cash. Still, a few extra bills never hurt, especially if the landlord decided he wanted to add a late fee to his rent.

At the market he didn't bother looking for the salesman, instead using the five-finger discount to stuff five apples into the small black backpack he always carried around with him. He didn't steal food often, as he usually got caught doing so by someone on most occasions. Lady luck was smiling down on him today though. There was hardly anyone at the market which allowed him to browse the food and take as he pleased. He continued to check his surroundings just to be sure no one was watching as he continued stuffing his backpack with produce.

Kyon's days followed an erratic routine of sorts. He traveled from town to town, stole what he needed to survive, and did whatever he felt like on any given day until he was called to handle business.

What business you ask?

The sudden sour feeling in the pit of Kyon's stomach alerted him to that business. He zipped up his backpack, immediately stopping in his quest to steal as much food as he could carry. There was a reason why the market was so empty. The witch was close by, possibly devouring the people who had been there previously.

Kyon was a hunter of sorts. A long time ago he had made a wish, but that wish came with a high price. He would have to live out the rest of his days fighting and slaying witches. At the time when he made the wish, he accepted this duty without hesitance, plunging himself into battle as often as possible. He even had a partner, a beautiful girl by the name of Mami Tomoe, but then...

Clenching his fists, Kyon rid himself of the memories. He couldn't afford to think of his father now. His mind had to be clear for the task at hand.

Without another thought, he locked his dark amber gaze on the ring around his middle finger. The red gem in the middle glowed before the ring disappeared completely, reappearing as a small golden oval that held the circular red crystal within. The gem hovered over his palm as he made his way to the alleyway nearby. The gem responded, alerting him that the witch was very close.

Sighing, Kyon placed another stick of pocky with his free hand before opening his mouth to sing a small hymn to himself. "These are the days of Elijah, declaring the word of the Lord."

He continued singing as he walked, his soul gem blinking when he reached the witch barrier. His smile darkened, his song but a whisper in the still wind as he prepared himself for the battle that awaited him.

"And these are the days of your servant Moses, righteousness being restored..."

The barrier opened before him, flinging him into a distorted reality. A spectrum of colors radiated in all directions, sounds of child-like laughter reaching his ears in the midst of an eerie quiet. Kyon bared his teeth, showing off his trademark fangs as he continued to sing, purposely drawing attention to himself.

"And though these are the days of great trail," he sang, darting his gaze around while his feet carried him down an unstable winding staircase, "of famine and darkness and sword."

The soul gem gleamed, alerting him that the witch was nearly upon him. He stopped moving, having reached the bottom of the staircase. He held the crystal orb in front of him, preparing himself to become the one and only Magician. Of course, while he wasn't evil, he added "Dark" to his title...mainly because he didn't fight for anyone's sake but his own. He was no hero and did not wish to be one.

And yet, he still sang the hyms his father had taught him. He still carried the symbol of the cross within his mind. It would seem that despite his rouge ways, he couldn't let go of his upbringing. He couldn't break free from the past.

Kyon hated his past and the rash decisions he made that caused his family's death. He hated all of it and yet...

"Still we are the voice in the desert, crying..."

A loud screeching noise filled the air as the world shifted, spinning almost angrily as the sounds of childish laughter transformed into wailing screams. Kyon didn't make any indication that he was affected by the rapid spinning, or the colors fading to black and white. He continued to bare his fangs, singing softly as the witch appeared.

"Prepare ye the way of the lord..."

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter one! Kind of a pilot chapter for a story that I will attempt to update in the near future. If you guys want more, let me know. Send in an idea or two. Ask questions about what I'm planning. (That always helps the writing process) And of course, constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading! Have a fantastic day!


End file.
